Finely finished pieces of equipment such as mag or chrome wheels with matching lugs, chrome engine heads, and various plated and painted surfaces on boats, airplanes, automobiles, motorcycles and the like require care not to mar the surfaces thereof during routine maintenance. When conventional socket wrenches and similar tools are used, even exercising care, the likelihood of scratching and otherwise damaging the surfaces is great. This scratching and damaging during installation or repair causes rusting and otherwise mars and distorts the decorative surfaces and particularly the edges thereof. Each year literally millions of dollars worth of decorative chrome and other finely finished nuts, bolts and adjoining surfaces must be discarded and replaced because of cosmetic damage during routine mechanical maintenance with traditional metal sockets and wrenches.